The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)
"The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" is the 39th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of the multi-episode season finale. Plot At the O.S.I. headquarters, Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder walk into the office of General Treister, who is busy doing squat thrusts. They explain that there has been a situation with Agent #9262, Brock Samson. After Doe and Cardholder explain the deaths of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, Treister exclaims that it's time to put an end to "this small-town talent show" themselves, with himself leading the charge personally. He bursts out of the room, then bursts back into the room, remembering he wasn't properly dressed. At an L.A.P.D. station, Brock and Dr. Venture are being harshly interrogated by the police officers who burst into their hotel room at the end of the last episode. Biggs and his partner resort to physical violence, but it does not work. In another interrogation room, Hank Venture and Dean Venture are being questioned by a police psychologist who assmumes much of their life are delusions the boys have made up. Dean cries, while Hank requests a lawyer. Soon, Hank explains about Brock's termination from the O.S.I. but won't explain about the Monarch, instead wanting a phone call. In Brock and Venture's room, two SWAT officers come in. It's learned Le Teur's body and all evidence have vanished, leaving behind only a faint smell of lemon. The Cleaner bursts in and uses his chemicals to kill all the officers and free Brock and Venture. In the Cocoon, H.E.L.P.eR resists torture by #21 and #24. The robot is fooled by The Monarch and his wife get the info they need by playing 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'. After escaping, Brock, Hank, Dean, Dr. Venture, and the Cleaner are in a viaduct. The Cleaner tells them they have a rental car and fake documents ready, but Brock is suspicious because Biggs busted down the hotel door before they could call him. It turns out Molotov Cocktease called for his help. Molotov, who is sitting on the hood of a car close by in a ridiculous outfit, has a short conversation with Brock, who is taken aback by how she's dressed and says he's rethinking their relationship. Molotov explains she's off-duty. The Cocoon appears, and Molotov and The Cleaner speed off. The Monarch calls Dr. Venture on his wrist communicator, and demands that he show himself of they'll kill H.E.L.P.eR. #24, filming, accidentally turns on the night-vision feature of the camera, which works like x-ray glasses. Meanwhile, General Treister calls Brock on his wrist communicator, and asks Brock to come into the O.S.I. for a talk. Brock, speaking to both wrist communicators at once, tells both the Monarch and Treister that they both need to meet him at the Venture Compound at dawn. The Cocoon arrives at the Venture Compound, and Brock, Venture, Hank, and Dean sneak out the bottom hatch. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch senses a trap, and The Monarch reveals that he's trapping the Ventures, since he's attached a bomb to H.E.L.P.eR. The robot frees himself as Treister arrives with Doe and Cardholder. Brock orchestrates a firefight between The Monarch's henchmen and O.S.I. agents. Thinking the henchmen arrived at Brock's orders, Treister worries that Brock has switched over to the Guild of Calamitous Intent. The Monarch and Treister both ready their men for an attack on the compound. Hank, Dean, and Dr. Venture are hiding in the panic room when Sergeant Hatred appears at the door demanding to be let in. Once in, he asks Dr. Venture to kill him. Dean has a mental breakdown, insisting he is dying a of a heart attack. On the yard, the O.S.I. and the Monarch's henchmen face off, while The Moppets are helping The Monarch don his "Deaths-Head Panoply", which is a battlesuit. #21 and #24 are hiding out in the Monarchmobile. H.E.L.P.eR steals it. #21 escapes but #24, having seatbelted himself in, does not, as his belt had jammed. Dr. Venture sails in strangling Sergeant Hatred. Hank rallies the group into transforming the Venture-clones into an army to help Brock. The near-naked clones bring the battle to a stop. Brock rushes outside to surrender. The Monarch arrives, leaving the trigger to the H.E.L.P.eR bomb behind. His battlesuit malfunctions in many ways, resulting in him swerving above the battlefield, his weaponry slaying O.S.I. agents, his own men and all of the clones. Treister explains he was just concerned about Brock's sanity; that the people trying to kill Brock were not his. Disgusted by the circumstances of his life, Brock announces he quits working for the Ventures and declares he is taking the Monarchmobile. It explodes, destroying the robot and throwing the flaming head of #24 into the hands of #21, leaving the question of who detonated it. At Molotov's headquarters, she burns the dossiers of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, revealing it was a set-up to get rid of Molotov's competition for top assassins in the country. As her Black Hearts raise a toast, Hunter Gathers (in a Black Heart uniform), lounging in a chair, lifts a toast to Brock Samson. Production notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. For "The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" the credit reads Kimson "your favorite quote" Albert. This is similar to the season two finale which gave the nickname "Your Favorite Quote Here". References The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)